


The Massage

by aroseforme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuties, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseforme/pseuds/aroseforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps Cas out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Massage

"Deeean," cas moaned. 

 

"Shit cas are you good?" Dean asked, panicked. 

 

"Yes Dean, please don't stop," Dean moved his hand down his spine, the other resting on Castiel's shoulder. 

 

"God Cas," Dean grunted, pushing harder. "Fuck," 

 

"There Dean, right there." Cas arched his back and squirmed.

 

"Cas quit friggin moving," Dean grunted again, the hand holding Cas's shoulder tightening. 

 

"Go to the left" Cas directed. 

 

Deans hands left Castiel finding the bottle next to them. He squeezed the substance directly on to Cas. "Ah! That's cold" 

 

"Sorry" Dean mumbles rubbing it in to Cas's skin. Cas sighs. 

 

Mid stroke Dean hears the door handle click, a second later Sam walks through the door. Sam stops, and stares. Deans hand on Cas's back stops. Sam's face morphes into confusion. Dean was sat behind Cas, who was shirtless, a bottle of lotion between them.

 

"Uh, guys? What are you doing?" Sam asks. Dean looks from Sam to Cas. 

 

"Dean was massaging my back," Cas says innocently. 

 

"Uh, I was just helping a friend out?" Dean offered. 

 

Sam raised his eyebrows looking between the two. 

 

"Right."


End file.
